Happy dawning fireteam delta tango
by Major-de-speed
Summary: Happy holidays everyone! just a small story today about gift giving during the dawning. A present to my fireteam.


Happy dawning

Dawning had come to the tower once again. As the end of another year loomed it was time for the guardians of the city to reflect on the year behind them. As well as look forward to the next one. As much as these customs were explained to her. Major never truly understood the holiday. Why guardians would gift items to each other of little usefulness. Trinkets if you will. Or why the process was that important at all. She often just let others deal with it. Leaving the holiday festivities to others in her fireteam and in the tower. Her time was better spent translating files anyway. Such as what was left of her vault incursion files. She had collected so much data and had encrypted so well that even now. Over three years later. She was still going through her memory files of those fourteen years.

Kay and Blaze on the other hand were well versed in the dawning festivities and had Mal in on the fun. Gifting others in the tower and the city little boxes of cookies and such. They had just finished a run in the city and had made it back up to the main tower plaza. "Another successful cookie run. What do we need to do now?" Mal spoke first as they touched down in the hanger. He had helped his two hunter companions finish their rounds. "Well, nothing. Apart from the usual." Kay chimed in. She was of course talking about her fireteams gift exchange. Something that they as a group agreed to do every year.

"You think Major will join in this year?" Blaze asked. As she put away her sparrow. Turning to the other members in her fireteam that were present. "I'm not sure, I'd like to think so. She tries her best with holidays she doesn't understand. And the dawning is one of them. As you know." Mal took each hunter under an arm. "Yes, but you got me to understand, didn't you? Come on. Let's go ask her." The titan began to pull the two hunters along before they both wriggled out of his arms. "Hang on, before we go anywhere. What did you guys get her?" Blaze enquired.

"I've spent weeks balancing a throwing knife for her. She always says how she can never get these throws down, so I thought Id teach her. Starting with a set of balanced throwing knives." Kay began. Holding up a small box. She held it out to the others and lifted the lid. As she had stated, there was a collection of throwing knifes in the box. Each handle wrapped in a purple fabric. It was a set of six. "As you know. She's never been able to produce her own, what with her light being so void focused." The hunter smiled. Putting the lid back on. Placing the box back where it was in her sparrow compartment. "What about you two?"

Mal also pulled out a box. This one was slightly bigger. "I've been working on this, for longer than I'll admit. You know how she lost the first curse on her trip to the farm during the war?" The others nodded intently. "Well. I've created a replica." He opened the lid of the box. As the titan had said. There was indeed a replica of the hunters prized weapon in the box. It was solid steel. Painted to look like her hand cannon that she had lost over a year ago to the cabal. "It doesn't fire at all. But I know how much she liked that gun. So, I thought. It would be something to remind her of it, to remind her of how far she's come since."

Blaze looked intently at the box as the titan put it away. It was her turn. "Well. I went looking around." The others looked at her with quizzical looks. "It also doesn't fire but, I managed to find all the parts. And kind of wield them together." Blaze held two hands and Theta Transmitted a large box into her hands. "We all know how much she missed this…"

Kay and Mal looked at each other intently. They appeared to be thinking the same thing. Blaze lifted the lid of the box. And laying there. Was Major's prized sniper rifle from before the red war. 'No Land Beyond.' The two guardians gasped. "but I thought it literally snapped into like four pieces when her ship was shot down?!" Blaze smiled. As she placed the lid on the box back on. Theta transmitting it away. "More like thirty. It's taken months. With a little help from Banshee. But. It's in a state of presentation. Its just a shame that the firing mechanism was destroyed beyond repair." Blaze smiled. "I've been searching for ages to find all the parts. Everything is 100 percent original sniper rifle."

"Well now I feel outdone!" Kay sulked jokingly. "I'm sure she'll love them. Now. If we don't hurry she'll get engrossed in her work and we will lose her for another week." She waved the guardians to follow her.

It didn't take them long to get to the meeting place. They had a common room they shared with other fireteams. Ajax was there. He waved the group over. "Hey guys. Major said she'll be back in a mo. Leave you guys time to get set up." Hugs were shared and laughs were had with the group of four. As they awaited their hunter companion.

Eventually they saw her. "Hey major! Over here." The hunter walked over and sat down silently. Normal for the Exo. "Well. Here we are again. Another year huh?" Kay began. The group agreed with her. "now. We should give out our gifts. Would someone like to start?" To the groups surprise Major lifted her hand. "I've made something for you all." She was quiet. She presented four exact boxes. Each in a different colour. Kay's was orange. Blaze's was blue. Mal's was red and Ajax's was turquoise. "I hope you guys like these. I've been trying to figure out what to do for ages. Glad I finally figured it out." The group shared the same face of shock. The Exo looked intently at them all. Waiting for them to open their boxes.

All of them opened their boxes at the same time. Kay's was a blade forged from void light. It was sat in a small display case. Blaze had a replica Arc staff, also sharing the same void glow that Kays blade had. Mal had a replica maul and Ajax had a collection of void hammers. Again, in the same cases. They were pieces of art. Each weapon was carefully engraved with each person's name. "I hope you like them." The Exo sat there smiling at her friends.

"Major. This is beautiful!" Kay shot up first. Hugging her Exo friend. "I've never seen a knife like this before." Major chuckled. Mal and Ajax were looking at each other's. "Well that's because there forged from void light rather than steel. It took me months to get it right. But here we are." She smiled. She was happy to be involved in their holiday. "Now. Who's next?"

Each guardian in turn gave out their presents to each other. Major was shocked to see Mal's replica of her old hand cannon. And Blaze's present shocked her. "Is this? Is this my…?" She didn't know how to react when she opened the box. Her heart lept for joy as she put the box to her side. Ajax had made a small replica of her bow. It was very detailed. And looked like hers exactly. The bow was in a small display case. She hugged the titan; he was a huge softy when he wanted to be.

The guardians sat in their little corner of the common room for a few hours. Their ghosts talking amongst themselves as the guardians spoke. Major was throwing the new knives that kay had given her. Juggling them in her hands. At least she could do something with them. Kay was admiring the new scout rifle that Ajax had given her. While Blaze was playing with a new staff handle. "So, I need to throw from the blade side not the handle side?" Major asked kay as she showed her how to aim her arm. "Yeah, and you throw yours way too late. Throw them earlier and they may connect some of the time." She punched kay in the shoulder playfully. "Very funny."

"Well, this has been fun. But I've got to go and do a city detail. I will, see you guys later?" Major stood up suddenly. "Yeah of course. Happy dawning Major!" The Exo smiled. "Happy dawning guys!"

_Happy holidays to all who celebrate and happy holidays to my fireteam! Thanks for always being there for me. _


End file.
